White Apple
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is largely based around What if the reason Darling could wake Apple is because she is the prince of the tail of Snow white, but what if Apple wasn't the one to enter the true curse? I will admit to nerves submitting this story so be nice. Raven and Darling
1. Chapter 1

What if the reason Darling could wake Apple is because she is the prince of the tail of Snow white, but what if Apple wasn't the one to enter the true curse? What if the Snow white of this generation was someone else...? Somebody no one had ever expected it to be? Why well you'll have to wait and see... I don't own anything here. My usual warnings here of two women in love, fluff, magic and angst. I have dyslexia so be nice please.

White Apple

Part one:

When Raven had discovered that Darling had been the one to save Apple from her curse the purple eyed princess felt as though her heart were breaking. The dark haired witch had been fighting her feelings for the other woman for a very long time and in her own opinion she had been doing a good job of not giving into them but now Raven wished she had said something to Darling...Before... well...all this.

The dark haired young woman was wondering through part of the enchanted forest her mind lost in should haves and could haves. Eventually Raven found a log she settled on it and stared down at the grass at her feet her eyes lost in thought. The witch knew there was nothing she could do or say now, Darlings destiny was decided. Although Raven was about changing destiny, everyone knew that you could not change true love it was the strongest of all magical forces stronger than even a fairy tale destiny.

Raven sighed she had hoped to find her happily ever after with Darling but now it looked as though that would not be the case, but at least she could help her friends to find their way to theirs. Maybe once enough time had passed her heart would be healed and then she could try to find a love of her own again. Slowly someone else sat down on the log and a voice that Raven knew very well interrupted her train of thought. "Hey Raven you look down. Your mum is defeated and I'm awake again so it's time to spellebrate."

"Oh Apple I don't mean to be sad I'm just... I am happy that you are awake believe me...It's just...A lot has happened..."

"Is this about what your mother did?" The blond asked her companion softly her blue eyes full of compassion.

Raven shook her head. "No it's not about her, I'm...It doesn't matter." The dark haired young woman said with the deepest of sighs.

"Oh Raven of cause it matters you're clearly troubled."

"I'll be okay Apple this is just something I need time to adjust too."

The blond haired princess sighed she wanted to help her friend but knew better than to push Raven at times like this. "Well if you ever feel ready to talk about it I'm here for you."

The witch smiled gratefully at her blue eyed roommate. "Thanks Apple but I don't think there is anyone I can talk to about this."

Deciding not to comment on those words the blond stood up and turned back to her friend. "Come on lets go back everyone is waiting for us." Apple told Raven giving her an encouraging smile as she did so.

Smiling back the purple eyed girl stood and she walked back to where the others were waiting for them. Together they all returned to Ever after high, once there Raven made sure to keep a distance from Darling, one which wouldn't cause comment but would make her feel less uncomfortable about everything that had happened and all her conflicting feelings.

The days after this passed like a blur for Raven, there was the huge party of cause to spellibrate the victory over her mother which had lasted for two days. Then shortly after this there was Apple to deal with once she had found out Darling had woken her. Raven was convinced that the tears hadn't stopped for days, the witch had been right there to comfort her roommate as best she could and listen to her as Apple voice all her woes over the situation. When at last the daughter of Snow White had managed to get herself under control once more she had thought over everything and came to a decision about what she wanted to do.

Again Raven had been there at her friend's side as the blond princess had tearfully explained to Darling that she didn't want to be with her, that she didn't see the other woman in a romantic way what was left unsaid was the fact that Darling did not say she did not like ladies at all. Apple had stated that there had to be some kind of mistake with them being true loves because of the fact that she wasn't drawn to women romantically. The white haired princess had surprised everyone present by agreeing with Apple's words about their kiss, as well as admitting that she had been more worried about her dying during the kiss then kissing Apple because she loved her. Darling taking the news of her decision so well had calmed the blue eyed princess greatly for which the whole school was thankful as there was nothing quite like an irate or unhappy Apple to make people nervous.

Though all of this occurring relived Raven greatly she still said nothing of her feelings for the white haired princess. This was because after talking to the youngest of the charming children the witch was well aware that Darling wanted to be a hero all and not be tied down by love or destiny, at least not yet. The raven haired lady also didn't know if Darling was like Apple and didn't see women in a romantic light, so not wanting to humiliate herself by making an unwanted confession of love to the maiden in her heart Raven kept her silence.

It was shortly after all of these events that Raven began to feel as though something was not quite right at the school but despite taking time to be as observant as possible she just couldn't work out what it might be. Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to work out what was troubling her any time soon Raven tried her best to ignore the feeling. Despite her best efforts however this feeling lingered, this feeling was strange as to the dark haired princess it felt like some kind of storm was about to break over the school. Despite asking many of her friends it appeared that no one else could feel it and this concerned the young witch greatly as it meant that more than likely whatever this feeling was it was something magical.

Over the next week the feeling grew rather than diminishing in any way, realising this fact Raven decided to see if she could find out anything about what she was experiancing. After a long search of the library the dark haired young woman could find nothing on this feeling which made her think that she was probably just over reacting, either that or she was just expecting her mother to cause trouble for her yet again. Raven couldn't understand if this were the case why would expect the evil queen to be causing trouble once more especially after being so recently defeated...After all evil plots took time to plan even for her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

It was during one of her trips into Bookend with Apple that Raven found a white apple at a fruit stall thinking it might be interesting to try something new she purchased it and popped it into her bag for lunch later.

Sure enough later in that day Raven went into the forest with Cerise and Maddie for a lunch picnic during which the dark haired witch brought out the white apple of her bag as her two friends ate. The witch took a large bite out of the apple, she swallowed, and then suddenly started to choke, a strange greenish glowing light sped over the young woman and her eyes slid closed. Cerise caught her friend as she went limp, Maddie looked at her friend with concern as the wolf girl carefully laid Raven down on the grass. The daughter of the Mad Hatter suddenly noticed the strange white apple discarded on the ground with a single bite taken out of it and as she went to touch it the fruit burst into white shimmering dust.

"Snow White..." Maddie said softly causing Cerise to turn to look at her questioningly. "Raven's the Snow White of this generation." The female hatter said clarifying her earlier comment.

The eyes of the wolf girl went wide as the daughter of the Mad Hatter spoke, she looked back to her friend and the surprised look on her face was replaced with an expression of understanding. "Oh curses of cause. Skin white as snow, hair as black as ebony..."

Maddie came to the other side of Raven from Cerise, she leant over her friend, and with a quick flick of her wrist the green haired young woman produced a bright green and purple chequered handkerchief from midair. The wolf girl watched as Maddie then gently and carefully cleaned the purple lipstick Raven always wore off her lips to reveal the reddest pair of lips that Cerise had ever seen. "And lips as red, as the red, red rose." The daughter of the Mad Hatter finished for the other young woman.

"Oh my..." Cerise said shock and wonder clear in her voice as she spoke

Maddie addressed the other young woman. "Cerise you better fetch the others, Giles and the head master too. I'll stay here with Raven."

With a nod for the Mad Hatters daughter dashed she off at high speed to inform people of what had happened. Maddie knelt in the grass beside her friend she gently placed Ravens hands onto her chest which was motionless. This was one of the things which had bothered Maddie about Apples spell, Snow White didn't just sleep she slept in a spell which looked more like death than sleep. Yet when the spell of the Snow White had come on Apple she had slept yes ever after sleep but nothing near as deep and powerful as the spell which had now claimed Raven.

A short while later Apple, Ashlynn, Briar, Cedar, Cerise, Giles and head master Grim stood in the clearing looking down at Raven. "Snow White...You girls are sure of this?" Milton asked them clearly more than a little shocked by this idea.

Cerise was the one who answered this question. "Yes sir we are very sure. We were here when Raven ate the apple and looked at Raven headmaster really look at her. If you didn't know who her mother was and you were seeing her for the first time who would you say she was?"

"Snow White." Was the instant answer from the head master, who then let out a deep sigh and he gave Cerise a nod. "I see your point Miss Hood."

"We should dress Raven in something lovely and then put her to rest here in this clearing to wait for her prince and true love to come to wake her." Ashlynn said determinedly voicing what many of those were thinking, which was that their friend deserved the best sleep and care they could give her until she was woken.

"Very well I shall leave that part to you ladies and send madam Yaga out to help you all with anything magical you may require for Ravens rest." This said the head master and his brother returned to the school leaving Raven to the care of her friends.

Apple looked down at her friend and roommate her blue eyes full of sadness. "Poor Raven I never expected this to happen to her of all people. Who could possibly be her true love?"

"Well it's not Dexter they went out on one date and that was so awkward that they never went on a date again." Cerise told the others with a sigh.

Apple looked thoughtful for a long moment before speaking. "I know something had been bothering Raven ever since I was cursed, I tried to get her to talk to me about it but she wouldn't. I'll admit I did wonder if Raven might have fallen in love with someone...Someone she didn't want to tell me about..."

"Well it can't be Daring Raven can't stand the man." Cerise said with her hands on her hips her head shaking.

"Agreed, so who else would Raven not want to tell me she was in love with and by the looks of how strong this spell is truly in love with..." Apple thought for some time and eventually shook her head. "No one I can think of..."

Soon after this madam Yaga arrived she helped the girls with Raven and when they were finished they stepped back to admire their work. Raven lay under a white blooming tree that stood in the clearing, the forest floor under which was carpeted with white flowers. Her dark hair spread over white pillows topped with a silver coronet of tall slender arches tipped with simple round light purple gems. She wore a beautiful deep purple gown, with a high lace collar with a lovely V neck, the same lace was used on the wide floating skirt and fitted bodice. Ravens pale hands were clasped on her chest holding a single white rose which had been supplied unsurprisingly by Briar.

"Raven really does look more like Snow White than I ever could." Apple admitted softly and a little sadly strangely though she was more upset for her friend's state than she was for the loss of her own destiny to Raven.

Smiling at her madam Yaga lowered the magically made glass over Ravens slumbering form, this glass would vanish only when the right prince came along the teacher had been careful to make it that way. Madam Yaga had also made sure that Raven would be protected from magical attack and physical ones until her true love come to her. Just as she had finished doing this Nevermore appeared in the clearing he was in his small form there was a flash of purple magic and he vanished from the clearing then appeared under the glass sleeping at the feet of his much loved mistress.

"Awww that's so cute." Maddie awed drawing glances from the others, she shrugged at them and said unappologeticaly. "Hey it's what I think."

There was a lot of head shaking at this comment, Apple stepped forward she stood at the end of Ravens coffin and looked down at her. "I hope you have the sweetest dreams and that whoever your prince and true love is they come for you soon."

Briar came up to Apple she put a hand on her best friends shoulder. "Come on we should go and spread the news round the school."

"You're right the sooner we can get the news of Raven's condition out the better." Apple said with agreement to her oldest friends words. Together the group left the clearing but just before they left both Maddie and Apple stopped to look back at Raven. Suddenly there was a white glow in the clearing from within the glass case. Quickly the two women looked at each other before racing across the clearing, as they looked inside the glass case the white rose Raven held slowly opened its petals the white of them was streaked with an icy shade of blue.

Maddie and Apple both took in the colours of this obviously now magical flower before they then looked to each other. "White and blue ever are true." Maddie said softly before smiling at Apple. "It's a wonderland saying but I've observed it to be true over the years anyone in those colours have the truest of hearts."

"Wait... White and blue..." Apple said thoughtfully before her blue eyes shot open wide. "Oh...Oh my ancestors...You don't think this means Raven's true love is D..."

Maddie slammed a hand over the blond princess's mouth. "Even trees have ears and if we want Raven to wake we can't risk her true love being harmed in some way."

Apple gave the other young woman a nod and gently moved her hand from over her mouth and decided to say nothing else about her newly found suspicions of who Ravens' true love was so instead she said. "Someone should tell her mother it's only right she know."

"True, I think you should talk to the head master about that."

"Agreed."

The two returned to the school were they parted ways. Apple went to see the head master and Giles they agreed to tell the Evil Queen the news of her daughters curse as well as investigate were the white apple Raven had eaten came from. Both men had been shocked when the Evil Queen had taken the news badly she had actually shed a tear for her daughter and told them that the white apple did not come from her but it had come from someone very powerful to make an apple of no natural colour.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:

Thanks to Briar, Ashlynn and Apple the news of Raven's enchantment spread like wildfire through the school and soon not one person was not aware of what had occurred. There was one person who when they heard of what had happened to the witch felt positively ill with concern. At the same time though this person couldn't help but wonder if this was a spell they could somehow break. After all they knew that they had loved Raven secretly for the longest time, but had never been able to express these feelings save for once and even then they had done so silently. The one thing this person was unsure of was if the love they held for Raven was true love, however one thing they did know about the way they felt for her was that their love had been constant since the first time they had become aware of it.

Over the next few days this person felt as though their heart was being stabbed by a knife over and over as many prince's and hero's all went to the forest to try to wake Raven. They only felt the pain in their heart leave them when each one of these prince's and hero's returned without waking her. This person began to think to them self that this reaction to others trying to wake the one they loved had to might mean that they stood a good chance of being the one that Raven was waiting for. Still they were reluctant to try to wake her only to find they could not and have their own heart broken in the process.

Soon though a gloom hung over the school as there were no more men who could try to wake Raven. Things had come to the point where some of the princess's and maidens of the school had even tried to wake Raven all to no avail. As the sadness over Raven's condition deepened it was then that this silent watcher of these events decided that maybe they did have a chance that it was possible that the love they felt for this generations Snow White could reach her. Deciding it was now or never this person found the most beautiful things they had to were so that they looked their best for the one they loved. Then very early in the morning so they would be less likely to be seen this person set off into the enchanted forest to try to wake Raven.

As this person came into the clearing that held the one they loved they froze with surprise and wonder. To them Raven looked so beautiful and for a moment they found it impossible to think that she could be in love with them. Before their nerves could make them retreat however a voice from behind them stopped this person dead in their tracks. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come for Raven Darling Charming."

Gasping with shock Darling turned to face Apple White the daughter of Snow White who said nothing more but took the other princess's outfit in. She wore tall silver heeled boots, blue trousers a fitted bodice in white and blue under top with a sweet heart neckline. From the back of the as well as the sides of this corset there were gauzy shimmering white skirts which cascaded down the back and sides to her knees but did not cover her legs. Her blue and white hair was free flowing in its usual cascade of ringlets but on top of her head was an identical silver coronet to Ravens but instead of purple gems ay the top of the arches the gems were blue. "Apple what do you mean?"

"Go to Raven and you will see." She answered cryptically.

Gulping Darling crossed the clearing she stood by the glass case and looked down on the young woman who lay in the deathlike sleep within it. As her blue eyes took Raven in and marvelled at her beauty once more and prayed that this woman would be hers now and always. It was then that Darling noticed the rose she held and her blue eyes widened, the shade of blue on the rose's petals was unmistakable to her as it was identical to the blue and white of her hair and her blue eyes. "Oh my...the rose..."

"Yes it is in your colours, I'm sure that is deliberate on the magic's part. Maddie said something to me when we both noticed those colours on the flower, it is an old wonderland saying apparently which goes white and blue ever are true."

Darling felt the blush heating her cheeks, her hands came out they were so close to the glass and they shook with worry. The white haired princess took a deep breath to still herself Darling just had to know if she could wake the one she loved with all of her heart. Slowly her hands came to rest on the glass and as soon as they did so the glass dissolved into nothing, leaving Raven open to be kissed.

Apple gasped with wonder, her eyes were wide with joy and both hands came up to cover her lips as she smiled at the same time. "Oh Darling..." Apple whispered softly as she realised this was why the other woman had been able to break her curse Darling was destined for Snow White yet Apple had not been the Snow White of this generation Raven was.

Darling softly traced the soft petals of the rose with her finger tips, then she moved the hand to tenderly touch one of Raven's hands and smiled softly at her beloved. Slowly Darling leant over Raven and said in the gentlest most loving tone of voice Apple had ever heard the other princess use. "I love you Raven." Darling fully pressed her lips to those of the sleeping witch and kissed her on the lips.

After a few moments Darling took her lips from Ravens' who instantly took a breath, her eyes opened and widened as they came to settle on the one by her side. Darling smiled at her softly she held a hand out to Raven, the dark haired young woman took the hand but instead of getting up as both Darling and Apple had thought she would Raven pulled Darling down into a searing hot kiss. Slowly they pulled apart from the kiss both of them breathing hard, the white haired princess smiled at the now woken Raven who smiled back at her. "Thank you for saving me Darling."

"You are my true love how could I not save you?"

Apple was watching the pair grinning now this was perfection, they looked so right together and the love between them was so very clear. As Darling helped Raven to stand the pair gazed at each other they had eyes for no one else just as it should be between two who shared true love. Then Raven noticed Apple, she quickly stepped back from Darling, her eyes found the floor a blush covered the witch's cheeks and instantly the blond princess could guess what Raven was thinking. "Darling don't let Raven run from you, she needs to know the truth."

Raven's purple eyes darted up for a moment before she once again stepped a bit further back from the other princess. Darling reacted to the situation quickly she stepped forward, pulled Raven into her arms and held the other woman close. "I am yours Raven no one else's."

"But..." Raven began but she was cut off by Darling kissing her hard.

The witch melted into the kiss, smiling to herself Apple left the pair alone in the clearing and went back to school. She made sure that the news of Raven's waking and who had woken her was relayed all over the school as quickly as possible. So it was when the two princess came back to the school holding hands and looking blissful they were surprised to be met by the whole school with all of the students cheering for them. Both women blushed, Darling however held their joined hands aloft for a few moments before turning to face her one true love. The whole crowd fell silent as the white blond princess still holding the hand of her beloved knelt to Raven, she placed a reverent kiss to the back of the hand and looked up into the eyes of the other royal. "My dearest true love, I am ever so honoured to declare to all those here present at this time myself as yours and only yours."

Raven blushed, the whole crowd waited with baited breath to see what her answer to this heartfelt confession would be. Slowly the dark haired witch gave Darling a nod and answered that question at last. "Darling my true love I am so very to tell all here that I am honoured to be all yours."

Cheers resounded round the hall again, grinning widely the white haired princess came to her feet, she put her arms round Raven and kissed her softly but fully before all the on lookers. The dark haired woman quickly responded to the kiss slowly put her arms round Darling and holding her close as they kissed. Slowly the two pulled apart from the kiss, they were approached first by the white haired princess's two brothers one at a time they hugged Darling then both embraced Raven. Daring smiled at them both and spoke. "Well little sis looks like you made quite the fine hero."

Darling beamed at her brother. "Thanks."

Apple joined the little group adding her own voice. "I have to say the two of you look perfect together."

Both women blushed and laughed, they then joined their hands together again. "Thank you Apple." Darling said with a huge smile on her face.

Raven said softly. "Are you sure about this being alright Apple?"

"Raven it's wonderful. I and Darling were never in love, we both knew that with Darlings kiss working on me she was meant to save Snow White it's just that Snow White at this time was not me, it was you and I have to say the role suites you a much better than it does me. In fact I am very relieved that I no longer have to worry about living up to the story any more, my mother will probably not be happy but this is my life and not hers."

Darling smiled at the blond princess. "If you will excuse us, I'd like to have some alone time with my beloved and I'm sure you and the others will want to organise a party to spellibrate."

Apple gave the other princess a nod of understanding and Darling with Raven by her side walked away into the castle so that they could spend some time alone together before the party that night. The party for Raven and Darling was amazing, everyone came to join the spellibration and even the headmaster unwound enough to attend. The new couple spent the whole night together either standing side by side holding hands or dancing together.

It was eventually discovered by the Grim brothers some time after all this that the apple had come from Faybelle's mother the evil fairy. They knew there was little they could do to punish the evil fairy but they also discovered that the apple had not been intended for Raven. When the evil fairy in her costume as the owner of the fruit stall had sold Raven the fruit she had assumed that the witch was purchasing was for Apple not for the dark haired lady to eat herself.

Raven and Darling spent the rest of their time in school together, their relationship grew and flourished and their love did not falter. They went to the graduation dance together and after they had received their diplomas the two women both visited each other's home countries several times so they could gain an understanding of both countries. Darling however knew though that they would primarily reside in Raven's kingdom after all she would one day become queen of the country.

Some years after they had left school there was a grand ball being held for Darlings twenty first birthday as was tradition. Raven was of cause in attendance, she wore a magnificent gown of deep purple patterned in silver roses, her hair was piled up in a simple but elegant bun, she stood by the side of her girlfriend. Darling also looked very beautiful in a gown for once which was of shimmering white silk that would glitter in icy blue whenever she moved. It was that night their engagement was announced by Raven's father and Darlings father who along with so many others was much happier about the ending of this fairy tale then he had thought he would be.

The wedding of the two princess's was the highlight of its year, all their friends from school attended and many others besides. The love between the two radiant brides as they stood side by side to take their vows was clear. Darlings humble acceptance of being Raven's consort when her father decided retired from the throne as part of the wedding made all those at the wedding smile. It was clear that the white haired princess would support and protect the future queen of the kingdom of Enchantment well.


End file.
